


Everyone Knows

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Everyone Knows

Your scream echoed through the bunker and in your desperate need for more light you fumbled for the cord to the lamp and knocked it off the table in the process. The sound of glass shattering told you that you were going to have a mess to clean up. 

“Y/N!” John Winchester yelled, running into the media room seconds later wearing nothing but his boxer shorts with a gun in his hand. “What’s going on?”

You were thankful that it was dark and he couldn’t see you blush. “Nothing. I’m sorry.”

John kept his gun up as he looked around the room. “I heard you screaming and glass breaking.”

“I screamed at the movie I’m watching and I was trying to turn the light on and broke a lamp. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought I was the only one here,” you said, embarrassed.

John lowered the gun and glanced at the TV.  “I got in a few hours ago and crashed right away. What movie are you watching?”

“The Babadook. It’s a horror movie.”

John watched the screen for a moment before turning back to look at you. “All the things we see and you are scared of a movie?” 

Before you could answer he turned and left the room.  Pausing the movie, you got up and flipped the switch to turn the overhead lights on so you could clean up the glass.

John had been back for six months now and it had been an adjustment for everyone, especially Sam and Dean.  It isn’t everyday your dead father shows up alive and things had started out rough between them.  Lately it had calmed down, although the boys and John rarely hunted together. Typically you and the boys went one way, John went another. 

Tonight Sam and Dean were with Crowley in Hell doing who knows what.  The last text from Dean had warned they wouldn’t be home until tomorrow and reminded you to buy pie when you went on your scheduled supply run in the morning.

After cleaning up the broken glass you settled in to finish the movie but before you could turn it on John returned, this time dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He flipped the lights off and sat down on the other end of the couch.

You looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged. “I’m up now, I might as well watch it with you.”

Biting your lower lip you pulled your blanket up around your arms and hit play.   John was silent through the rest of the movie and when you started the next movie in your queue he didn’t leave the room.  It was sometime during the second movie that you fell asleep. 

Your dream was vivid.  You were running through a woods with no shoes on. The Babadook was following you, a manic laughter ringing in your ears as it chased you. You were crying out for safety, crying out for the man you wanted to protect you. “John! John! Help!”

Tripping over a branch you went down on the dirty forest floor.  Rolling onto your back you saw the creature above you and when it’s long fingers reached for your neck you screamed.

“Wake up Y/N.  Come on Sweetheart,” you heard John say. 

“He’s going to get me,” you moaned, stuck in the in-between of your nightmare and reality.

“You’re safe now, I’ve got you,” John said, soothing the sweaty hair back from your head as you woke up

Opening your eyes you looked around.  Humiliation burned through your entire body when you realized John was holding you and you scrambled to stand up. “I’m so sorry….nightmare…” you muttered.  “I’m just going to go…”

His hand on your arm stopped you from leaving the room. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, sure.  It was just a nightmare.”

Standing in the shower a few moments you wanted to die with embarrassment when you realized you had been calling out for him in your dream, what if you had actually called out his name? Like you needed the oldest Winchester to know you had feelings for him. 

* * *

 

The next morning you were sipping your second cup of coffee and finalizing the supply list when John came in the kitchen, heading right for the coffee pot. Sitting down across from you and closing his eyes, he took a few sips before speaking. “Supply list?”

“Yes, I’m going this morning.  Do you need anything?”

“A few things. I’ll go with you.”

“You can just write down what you need and I’ll grab it,” you responded quickly.

“Do you really want to pick out my boxers sweetheart?” he said with a chuckle.

You blushed and stood up. “I’m leaving in an hour if you are coming.”

An hour later you were in the garage, keys to the Impala in hand.

“I’ll drive,” John said, walking in. His voice echoed off the walls and sent a small shiver down your back.

“Dean said I could drive her, he didn’t say….”

John plucked the keys from your hand with a grin.  “She was my girl first.”

You shook your head as you climbed into the front seat and John took off.

* * *

 

“Do you think we have everything?” you asked, sliding into the passenger seat.  After stopping at the department store and the grocery store the backseat was full. 

John nodded, knuckles white on the steering wheel and a sullen expression on his face. He had been grumpy since leaving the bakery with Dean’s pie. With a smile you tucked the piece of paper with the clerk’s phone number into your pocket before buckling your seat belt.

“You are keeping that?” John grunted, glancing over as he drove.

“Why not? I’m single. He’s single and interested.  A girl has needs,” you said with a shrug. 

The brakes on the Impala squealed when John locked them up as he pulled off to the side of the road.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, instantly alarmed.

“You think he’ll sit up when he’s dog tired and watch a movie with you just so you feel safe? Or that he will put your life above his own?” John asked. “Will he sit at your bedside when you are injured and unconscious? Will he drive 300 miles out of his way to pick up your favorite candy on his way home?”

You turned to face him, surprised. “What are you talking about?”

“Everyone knows.  My own sons watch me walk around acting like a lovesick fool. The angel gives me knowing glances. And you sit there fucking oblivious,” he thundered.

“John?” you said softly, your voice uncertain.

He ran his hand through his hair. “You don’t know what it does to me when you say my name sweetheart.” His voice was calmer and he looked over at you with a sad smile.

“I don’t understand,” you said in shock.

“Then let me show you.”

Before you could respond he was leaning across the front seat and pressing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss. When you reached up and touched his cheek he shifted, his kiss became demanding as his tongue begged entrance to your mouth. 

Caught up in the moment you crawled into his lap, lips not leaving his as your hands threaded through his hair.

You could feel his erection against your sex and you pushed down on him with a moan.

“We need to get back to the bunker,” he grunted, pulling away from your lips and looking at you with lust blown eyes.

You bit your lip before leaning down to his ear.  “Or we could stay right where we are.”

He grinned as his hands drifted down to the buttons of your jeans. “You are going to get us arrested.”

You didn’t respond.  Instead you rose up slightly so you could slip your pants off before reaching for his zipper. John pushed his jeans down low enough that you could take his cock in your hand, stroking him a few times.  He groaned and shifted your panties to the side as you guided him into your sex.

You took a moment to get use to his size before you began to ride him, your pace slow. John pulled you back down to his mouth.  “Tell me this isn’t just sex. Tell me you feel for me,” he rasped.

“John I’ve had feelings for you since I met you,” you said, coming to a stop.  “I didn’t think you noticed me.”

He kissed you again. “I always notice you sweetheart.”

The windows were fogging up as you resumed movement.  When you came you clinched around him, his name falling from your lips. He pushed up twice before he came, spilling into you.

Resting his head against your shoulder, you both were quiet as you caught your breath.  Finally sliding off of him, you fixed your jeans and dropped into the passenger seat.

John took care of his own clothes and started the car. Reaching over he took your hand, his thumb brushing your skin. With a smile you moved across the seat to tuck into his side as he pulled the Impala back on the road.

One hand on the wheel, John reached into your pocket with the other and pulled out the piece of paper with the clerk’s phone number, tossing it out the window with a grin.

 


End file.
